Wilds of the Wild
by Janis B
Summary: Trouble follows the Rangers on a Family Camping Trip ***Story Complete***
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: This was written for the soul purpose of my entertainment. I lay no claim on Walker Texas Ranger or any of its characters.

_"Wilds of the Wild"_

By: Janis Boisclair

jboisclair@rogers.com 

__

_Wildlife Park and Campgrounds late Sunday Night_

The night was cold and clear for this time of year as the two men pulled their broken down camper to the far end of the campgrounds away from another living soul. While one kept watch the other had gone in the back busying himself with the grizzly task at hand. The door suddenly swung open and the occupant hopped to the ground turning to haul the remains that were tied in the blue tarp over his shoulder. 

They walked along in silence stopping only once to shift the load from one shoulder to the other. Finally the one in lead turned saying, "Come on Gideon dump her body and let's get out of here.

"Not until we get to the gorge Anthony we want to make sure that she doesn't surface too soon," came the reply as they trudged on further. An hour later Gideon stopped and moving from trail trampled over to where the ground ended dropping away to the swirling water below.

"This is the spot Anthony," his brother said dropping the lifeless body on the ground. Picking up the shoulders he waited for Anthony to move round and pick up her feet. "Now on the count of three," Gideon instructed.

"I know, I know," Anthony replied swinging the girl's body and flinging it over on the count of three.

"Come on Gid if we hurry we should get home just as Mother is dishing up breakfast." 

The thought of home and his Mother's breakfast must have soothed Gideon smiling he said to his brother, "Sounds good let's get going." 

Neither gave a thought to the dead girl that had landed in the swirling water below.

_Campgrounds Noon Monday_

"All right everyone stay together it's just a short hike down to the lake, I don't want anyone getting lost," Jimmy Trivette was issuing orders to his wife and children like a drill sergeant as he helped Torrie from her car seat.

"Jimmy lighten up we are here for fun and relaxation," Erica reminded her husband.

"You're right, you're right Erica I'm sorry I just want to keep everyone out of trouble in the process I guess," Trivette confessed.

"You've been a ranger too long Jimmy and in need of some alone time with your family too," she smiled as he helped adjust her pack for her. "Remember the first time we camped out together?" she dreamily asked.

A smile immediately manifested itself across his face thinking about the day they had headed to the lake in look of a witness to collaborate her father's story and over turn his murder conviction. "Yeah except for people shooting at us it was pretty great," he said leaning forward kissing her.

"Are you guys coming Daddy?" Marcus yelled at his parents as they broke the kiss laughing as they did so.

"Jimmy where's Torrie?" Erica asked looking around not seeing her small daughter nowhere.

"Torrie," both Jimmy and Erica began calling, "Torrie where are you?" Trivette shouted trying to stay calm heading towards the front of their SUV. 

As he neared the front Torrie jumped out shouting, "Boo Daddy," breaking into laughter. Grabbing his little daughter in his arms he held her close as Erica ran to them.

"Okay listen up you guys new rule no more scaring Mom and Dad."

Both Torrie and Marcus were laughing now as they all headed towards the lake.

"You're so funny Daddy," Torrie laughed hugging him tight.

"Well you're not so funny Miss Trivette. Let's all get a move on so we can get camp set up and start having some real fun here."

"Yeah," both children yelled running down the path ahead of them. No body noticed the two pairs of eyes that had focused on the family and especially Erica.

~~~~~

It took very little time to get the tents set up one for the boys and one for the girls. Jimmy and the kids went down to lake and with Dad's help cast their lines in to catch supper. The first line to have a nibble was Torrie's. "Hey are you helping me over here," Trivette called to his daughter who was busy playing in a little patch of sand.

Looking up the child came barrelling back over to where her father was reeling the fish in. "Me Daddy me," she shouted as Jimmy tried to reel the fish in the same leaning down so Torrie could help.

Finally the fish was out on shore and Jimmy was helping Torrie cast her line again. Before long they had their dinner caught and were heading back up to camp.

"I caught the first fish and he's right here," Torrie was announcing to her mother. 

"I caught three," Marcus was explaining to her.

"And Dad you're going to clean them right?" Erica asked eyeing her husband. 

"Of course my darling," Jimmy replied kissing his wife's cheek.

It wasn't long until supper was ready and everyone was enjoying the fresh fish. Afterwards Erica got the children ready for bed while Jimmy cleaned up with a quick hug and kiss to Dad both children were tucked in.

"Come here Mrs. Trivette," Jimmy smiled as Erica backed out of the tent Marcus was sleeping in.

Erica quickly joined her husband snuggling against his chest as his arms went around her and his lips caressed her cheek. "I think I'm finally relaxing here," he smiled nuzzling her neck. "I really enjoyed the afternoon with the kids."

"They really are one of the best parts of our lives," Erica agreed. "Which brings me to something that I wanted to talk to you about."

"Go ahead Honey," Jimmy urged once again letting his lips caress her neck.

"I've been thinking about Sydney and Gage a lot lately," she began.

Jimmy stopped what he was doing pulling back a little to look in her face that was a light from the glow of the fire waiting for her to go on wondering what the Gages had to do with anything.

"It's just they have both really been so happy since they found out that Sydney is expecting again…"

"You aren't thinking what I think you're thinking are you?" Trivette asked now staring at her.

"Come on Jimmy we both love our kids and they are the best part of our lives…"

"Erica I thought we decided that two kids a boy and a girl were the perfect family…"

"Jimmy there is always room for another baby isn't there?"

"I don't know that I want another one."

"Fine we won't have any more," she told him pulling away and standing.

"Erica come back here."

"No that's fine Jimmy you've made our decision I'm going to bed." Saying that Erica walked over to the tent she was sharing with her daughter and crawled inside leaving her husband staring after her. 

A streak of lightning suddenly lit up the sky followed by a bang of thunder the sky opening up and the rain pouring down. Jimmy high tailed into the tent with his son.

_Monday Night Sydney and Gage's_

"Come on Gage they're ready to kick off," Syd called to her husband as he came into the family room juggling a bag of chips, a bowl of salsa, a glass of juice for Sydney and a beer for himself. Gage's eyes focused on the television screen as he did a sort of side step between the couch and the coffee table to sit beside Sydney depositing the food on the table at the same time.

Reaching out she took hold of his wrist and retrieved her juice from him before he spilled it. Giving her a sideways glance he smiled saying, "here yeah go Honey," before his eyes moved back to the television.

"Thanks," she murmured just as focused on the screen as her husband was. 

Miami suddenly had the ball and were running it, both rangers were yelling at the Cowboys to stop them and just as Miami was to open the scoring with a touch down there was a loud crack of thunder sending the whole house into darkness.

"Oh for crying out loud," Gage shouted at no one in particular, "does this not figure the home team is on _'Monday night football' _and we have a power outage." 

Getting up he made his way out to the kitchen for the flashlights stopping at the sink long enough to look out the window calling back to Syd, "looks like the whole street is out."

"Yeah it looks like you're right," Syd answered from beside him where she had come quietly to stand.

"Syd," Gage jumped. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" he asked not realizing she had followed him. Before she could answer another streak of lightening lit up the street followed by another loud bang of thunder making Syd scream out and jump. Gage caught her in his arms and held her as he watched the sheets of rain pound to the ground before a loud shriek for Mommy went up.

Syd instantly turned to go to her daughter's room but not before Gage caught her shoulder to hand her a flashlight. Turning it on she made her way down the hall Gage close behind. 

As Syd went into Piper's room to comfort the child Gage went on down the hall to check on Chris. He was met by Buddy who had been whimpering just behind the door glad to see Gage as he came in the room. Bending he patted the dog reassuringly and continued over to make sure Chris was still asleep. Seeing his son laying there he couldn't help to put his hand on his hair and gently stroke his head before going back to join his wife and daughter. 

Chris' eyes opened lazily to look at his father. "What's wrong Dad?" he asked.

"Nothing Chris," Gage whispered back, "just a little thunderstorm." A low rumble sounded in the background to confirm it. "Go back to sleep."

"Okay Dad," Chris agreed closing his eyes once more.

Pulling the covers around him Gage let his fingers play over Chris' cheek smiling again before turning to leave. He wandered back down the hall to Piper's room where Sydney had their young daughter in her arms. 

"Shh it's only thunder," Syd tried to make her believe as another low rumble sounded in the distance making Piper jump and Syd grasp her closer.

Sitting down beside his wife and daughter Gage lifted Piper up in his arms and pulled her close letting her snuggle against his chest. One last loud defying crack sounded making both Piper and Sydney jumped. Gage put his arm around Syd drawing her close as well.

"You two make a great pair of chickens," Gage teased. "Man I'm glad we aren't camping tonight like the Trivettes. Chris and I would have you and Mom in our tent with us.

"We would have braved it out wouldn't we have?" Syd asked Piper.

"No 'fense Mom but Dad is better with thunders and lightning.

"None taken Honey," Sydney replied she too snuggling closer to Gage

Gage smiled as he snuggled his girls closer to him as the last of the rumbles diminished and Piper fell asleep in his arms. Tucking her back under the covers Gage brushed his lips across her cheek, then watching Syd do the same helped to her feet and they walked out arm in arm.

Guiding his wife towards their bedroom Gage stopped just inside the door letting his hands move to either side of Syd's face and holding her there began to kiss her. She felt his lips move from her forehead to her eyelids and on down her cheek. 

She could still feel the excitement build in the pit of her stomach from his kisses and caresses like the first time they were ever intimate with each other. An involuntary moan escaped her lips as she moved her hands over Gage's chest. His thumb moved over her bottom lip and she drew it into her mouth. 

His lips moving across her forehead again and he murmured, "I'm surprised Honey."

"Surprised at what?" she asked kissing the palm of his hand

"Well the electricity is out, it's a thunderstorm and raining to the point of flood conditions this is usually the kind of thing that is going on when you tell me you are going into labour."

Swatting him lightly on the arm she giggled knowing he was right but not wanting to give him the satisfaction of being right changed the subject answering, "You had better go turn off the television and the lights so when the power comes on you won't have to get up."

Kissing her lips he let go of her saying, "don't go any where I'll be right back." 

The bedroom was in a warm glow of candlelight when he returned. Syd had shed her clothes for the comfort of the bedclothes. It took Gage only a few moments to undress and slide in beside her and pulling her close made love with her. 

_Monday Night Walker Ranch_

Walker stood on the front porch watching the clouds roll in as Alex opened the door and stepped out to join him. She pulled her sweater around her against the chill of the night air letting Walker draw her close as she came to stand beside him.

"Everyone's tucked in," she told him leaning against his warm rugged form.

Walker lightly kissed her forehead letting his eyes move upwards to the sky. "Looks like a storm is moving in," he commented the wind suddenly picking up.

"I think you're right," his wife agreed. "I hope it doesn't ruin our camping trip. I've almost got everything ready so we can take off right after work tomorrow."

"I'm really surprised that Gage agreed to go with Sydney being as far along as she is and her history of early delivery."

Alex began to chuckle to herself as Walker turned to her smiling face. "All right Alex out with it," he demanded knowing she must have had something to do with the scheme to get Gage to agree.

"I really didn't do any more then what Sydney asked me," she began to confess as Walker gave her a yeah-right look. "No really Sydney had me ask Gage about the trip when Chris and Piper were both standing there that's all," she giggled again. A grin stole across Walker's face at this point too knowing Gage would have had no choice in the matter with both Sydney and the kids pleading to go.

Again Alex giggled as she added, "she told Gage he had nothing to worry about since both Doctors Gage and Walker would be there.

"Bet that made him feel lots better," Walker laughed at the thought of Gage's face.

A bolt of lightning interrupted them as it zagged towards earth followed by a low rumble and the pattering of rain. "Let's say we turn in early," Walker asked pulling open the door and holding it for his wife.

"Now you're talking Cowboy," Alex smiled as he took her in his arms selfishly holding her close to him. Arm in arm they headed up the stairs getting half way there when a loud bang of thunder hit rattling the whole house. Jumping Alex gave a little shriek grabbing on tight her arms wrapping around Walker's neck her heart pounding.

Instantly Walker's arms were around her and he laughed, "It's only thunder Alex." 

"Tell it to them," Alex said as they were met by screams and cries from both Angela and Danny who stood at the top of the stairs waiting for them. Walker scooped up Angela and Alex Danny as they headed into their bedroom with them another resounding crash causing more screams. 

Before long everyone was under the covers and Walker was spinning some old Cherokee tales. Along into the second story the storm began to die down and the children's eyes began to close. In fact Alex's eyes had closed too with Danny lying against her and Angela lying against Danny. Pulling the covers around the three of them Walker smiled to himself before turning the light off to snuggle down with his family.

_Sunrise Tuesday Morning_

Throwing back the flap of the tent Erica emerged she hadn't slept well last night after the argument she had with Jimmy just before she stomped off to bed. "Serves you right," she thought to herself knowing she should have discussed the whole thing with her husband instead of stomping off. "I'm not giving in on this," she argued with herself, "he's not getting the last word on this."

She turned her attention to a small cache of wood Trivette had thought to put under a cover and proceeded to see what she could do about getting a fire going.

"I thought I'd find you up here," Anthony's voice boomed making his brother jump half out of his skin.

"For God sake Anthony," Gideon snarled turning his attention back to Erica you want to give us away. "Pretty ain't she?" Gideon nodded towards Erica, "she's going to be next."

"What ever you want little brother," Anthony agreed without hesitation his hand resting heavily on his hunting knife.

_Noon Tuesday__Ranger Headquarters _

"Give me that report Gage and I'll finish it up so we can get out of here," Syd told her partner holding out her hand not looking up from what she was doing. Putting the folder in her out stretched hand he held tight not letting go when she pulled it. 

Looking up her eyes met his and held there for a minute before Gage said, "You know there will be other camping trips."

"Francis the kids and I want to go on this trip, even this one," she added looking down at her swollen tummy. "Besides I checked with Dr. Marshall she assures me everything is on schedule, my health is good, nothing to worry about and the trip will probably do me good."

"Sleeping on the hard damp ground can't be that good for you Syd," Gage insisted still holding tight to the file as they began a little tug of war with it Sydney finally winning. "What if you need something in the middle of the night and have to wake Piper. I'd feel a lot better if I was with you just making sure you were all right."

"Gage I don't think you worried this much over Chris or Piper," she told him leaning her chin on her hand. "But if it helps any Alex and I talked over the sleeping arrangements and we thought we should be able to let the boys sleep together and the girls do the same then you can watch me sleep all night."

"I see there is no talking you out of this," he watched her shake her head no as he spoke, "so can you get that report finished so we can get going."

Grinning at her husband she picked up her pen and flipped the file open to put the finishing touches on it.

"You two just about ready to take off?"  Walker asked as he came into the office.

"Just finishing this report," Gage retorted as Syd handed the file back to him. "How bout you guys?"

"Just as soon as Alex finishes in court," he yawned.

"Little thunder keep you up last night?" Gage asked as he shot a quick smile at his wife.

"No just the two extra bodies that were in bed with us," Walker admitted a grin coming to his face thinking about Angela and Danny. 

Handing the last file to their boss Gage told him, "We'll see you up there." Walker nodded his agreement watching the two of them leave.

It was two hours later that Alex came into the office. "Sorry it took so long but it was worth it guilty on all counts," she beamed as she told Walker.

"Congratulations," he told his wife closing the folder and coming out from behind his desk for a quick hug and kiss.

"Thank you very much. If you're ready then so am I," she quipped.

_Campgrounds Tuesday 4PM._

"Take one down and pass it around and no more bottles of beer on the wall," Gage, Chris and Piper sang out as they pulled up beside the Trivette's vehicle.

"Thank goodness," Syd cried out I don't think I could have taken another verse.

"You are the one that wanted to go camping with us," Gage reminded her as she turned to grin at him at his laughing face.

"Trying to make this into a long week Francis?" she joked back.

"Come on lets go find Marcus and Torrie," Chris called opening the door and jumping out.

"Hey you two stop in your tracks," Gage called everyone helps set up camp before we get down to some real fun. 

Opening the trunk he handed the kids each their backpacks turning just in time to catch Syd lifting hers. "And what do you think you're doing?" he asked lifting the pack and setting it on the ground.

"Lifting it out for me to carry. Marcus you and Torrie want to show Chris and Piper where we are set up?" 

Both turned at the sound of Trivette's voice behind them.

"Okay Dad," Marcus shouted back the kids all disappearing down the trail.

"Hey Trivette," Syd greeted their friend asking, "Where's Erica?"

"She took off a couple of hours ago book in hand saying she was going to find a quiet spot to read," Jimmy flatly stated. Then looking at Gage added, "And it is all your fault."

"My fault?" Gage asked pointing his finger to his chest as he asked. He looked at Syd hoping she could provide a clue to what was going on. Shrugging her shoulders they both looked back at Trivette.

"You are the one who wanted another baby aren't you Gage?"

Gage opened his mouth to say something then closed it again being at a loss even how to begin. Again Gage looked to his wife for help.

"Jimmy which direction did she go?" Syd quickly asked deciding she'd go look for her friend and leave setting up camp to Gage and Trivette.

"The trail down along the river," he replied lifting Syd's pack to his shoulder.

Once they got to the campsite Syd headed down the trail that Erica had gone done but not before whispering, "Good Luck," to her husband.

The kids had all ready headed down towards the river and Trivette was all ready unrolling one of the tents as Gage walked over to where he was working. "So Erica wants to add to your family," Gage tried to ease into the subject.

"Man after Torrie was born we talked it over from all angles," Trivette started. "It was her that was positive that we had the perfect family and two beautiful healthy kids were enough. Especially since one was a boy and one was a girl. Maybe I should have seen this coming I guess ever since Sydney found out she was expecting again she has sort of been hinting at. Last night though when she brought it up it was like it came out of left field and I acted like it too."

Gage smiled at his friend. "You know Syd probably reacted the same way as you when I first brought up the subject. We'd had similar discussions about the perfect family and two kids were lots and discussing this with me isn't going to make one bit of difference you know."

"Yeah I know I need to talk discuss this with Erica if I can ever get her to talk to me again," Trivette mumbled. 

"You know you will," Gage smiled slapping his friend's shoulder.

"Daddy, Daddy," Both Piper and Torrie were running to their father's as if they had seen ghosts. 

Trivette had scooped Torrie up in his arms and Gage had squatted in front of Piper.

"What is it Pipe?" Gage asked seeing the wild expressions on her and Torrie's faces.

"Somebody dead is in the river and Chris and Marcus are guarding them while Torrie and I came to get you and Uncle Jimmy," she cried wild eyed.

"Show me Pipe," he said taking her hand running down the trail with her Trivette still holding Torrie a step behind.

"Dad, Dad," Chris began shouting seeing his father emerge from the woods.

"Chris you and Marcus up here with Piper and Torrie," Trivette called setting his daughter down.

"We didn't touch nothing Dad," Chris told his father.

"That's good Chris," Gage told his son squeezing his shoulder, "Now if you can just go up and stay with the kids until your Mom and Aunt Erica get back."

"No problem Dad," the boy smiled at his father going over immediately where Piper stood with the Trivette children.

"Gage." Everyone looked to where Sydney's voice came from as she appeared from the woods.

"Mom we found somebody dead in the river," the kids were excitedly telling her.

"A body?" she looked at all of them fear crossing her face. "Guys stay here," she said going to where Gage and Jimmy stood with the body. 

"Who is it? Who did you find?" she questioned all most in a panic.

"Syd we don't know who it is," Gage told her watching her hand go to her side. "Sydney." Gage's arm was all ready around her helping to ease her to the ground.

"I'm all right Gage," she started to say only to be cut off by her husband.

"No you're not Syd I was there the last two times remember."

"Gage I'm fine," she insisted as she looked at Trivette, "Jimmy I couldn't find Erica, I found her book. It looks like there may have been some sort of fight the book was trampled into the mud…"

Trivette was all ready running for the spot that he knew his wife had last gone.

"Gage go with him it's only a cramp from hurrying to get back here," she lied to her husband.

"You sure?" he put to her again.

She shook her head yes saying, "Will you get going."

He gave her one more doubt full look and took off after his friend.

When Syd thought Gage was out of earshot she called to Chris. "Can you come here and help me get up," she asked.

"Sure Mom," Chris called out going to her side the rest of the kids following and with their help she was soon on her feet. Immediately her hand went to her side another pain waving down on her.

"Hey you guys what are you doing? Mom Dad they're down here," Angela was shouting back down the path she had just come from.

"Thank God," Syd silently whispered to herself.

"What are you guys doing down here?" Alex asked coming into the clearing.

"Alex is Walker with you?" Syd asked ignoring Alex's question.

"He's setting up," Alex quickly replied going to where Chris was letting his mother lean against him. "Syd what's going on? What's wrong?"

"Chris go get Uncle Walker."

Chris looked into his mother's face not wanting to leave her, "but Mom."

"Get going Chris we need him, Aunt Alex will stay with me."

"It's all right Chris," Alex assured him all ready with her arm around Syd helping to sit down again. Nodding his head Chris took off in the direction of camp.

"Sydney what's going?" Alex questioned again. "Where's Gage and Jimmy and Erica?"

"Can we come over there Mom?" Piper asked.

"I need to talk to Aunt Alex for a minute," Syd called back to her daughter squeezing her eyes shut at the same time against another pain. As it subsided Syd began explaining what had happened since they arrived finishing with, "I just thought Jimmy should have Gage with him."

"Alex, Sydney," walker was shouting to them.

"Over hear Walker," Alex called as both he and Chris ran to where his Mom and Aunt Alex were sitting on the ground.

"Mom you want me to go look for Dad?" Chris started to ask.

Standing Alex put her arm around Chris' shoulder telling him, "You are doing a great job here Chris right now though we need you and Angela to make sure the kids all stay together. Uncle Walker will get your Dad for your Mom all right."

"She's okay isn't she Aunt Alex?"

"She's going to be just fine," Alex tried to assure the anxious child.

"She's going to have the baby isn't she?" he asked remembering back to when Piper was born.

"It looks like she might be going to," Alex agreed with him looking into his brown eyes.

"Are you going to look after her until Dad gets back?" Alex nodded her head yes. "Then I'll do my part too," he declared looking once more to his mother then heading back towards the rest of the kids.

"You hang on Syd," Walker was saying as Alex came to sit down with her friend again.

"I am the pain seems to be easing up. Just find Erica okay Walker," Syd was almost pleading with her boss.

Walker nodded yes as he stood saying, "Gage will be with you in no time too."

~~~~~

Trivette stood in the small clearing by the river his heart pounding almost completely out of breath from running the whole distance to the spot his wife had last been. He moved to the river bank seeing the book laying there just exactly as Sydney had said it was flipped open in mud with a big boot print in the middle of it. He squatted down for a closer look seeing what Syd had thought had looked like a fight. He squeezed his eyes closed for a minute knowing she had been right about that too.

He stood up cupping his hands to his mouth calling out, "Erica, Erica where are you?" He received no answer.

"Trivette."

Jimmy turned to see Gage standing there.

"Anything?" Gage questioned his friend.

"Only that your wife was right," Jimmy, replied as Gage came to stand beside him.

"Looks like the tracks are headed back into the woods," Gage commented as both men head in the direction the tracks were leading, Trivette barrelling right into the under brush.

"Wait up Trivette," Gage called out to him grabbing hold of his arm at the same time.

"For what Gage? Wait for what? So they can get farther away with her and do what ever they are going to do to her," Trivette yelled at him.

"I know it's not easy," Gage tried to tell him having been in his position before. "We have to get help we have to do this right if we hope to find her."

"You go for help I'm following this trail," Trivette insisted bending down again to look closer at the tracks. "It's the same boot print. Who ever it is has got Erica and I just can't wait to go for help."

"All right, all right I'll go with you," Gage conceded.

"No you won't Gage I will." 

They both turned to see Walker standing there. "We need Search and Rescue and Gage, Sydney needs to get to a hospital," he said taking charge, "Call for help once you get her there."

"Oh please God no," Gage was silently saying under his breath. "It's done Walker," Gage stated as he rested his hand briefly on Trivette's shoulder.

"You go look after your wife and I'll find mine," Trivette told him with renewed determination.


	2. Part 2

_Part 2_

_Gideon and Anthony Wesson's Camper_

The camper suddenly lurched forward after several minutes of spinning it's wheels in the soft mud finally grabbing onto the gravel in the narrow roadway.

Erica craned herself around to see out the dirty window that hung over the cab of the truck. Her hands were bound behind her and like wise her legs with a nylon rope that was biting into her wrists and ankles. A huge piece of duct tape covered her mouth preventing her from uttering a sound.

She had been sitting on a huge rock that was back about ten feet from the river bank completely absorbed in her book when out of no where Gideon Wesson had appeared in front of her. He was a short stocky man, jet black hair and a couple days growth of beard on his face. He wore surplus army fatigues and black regulation army boots. A pair of dog tags hung round his neck.

"You're even more pretty up close," he had leered at her as she had slowly stood up to face the man.

"Can I help you with something?" Erica had asked standing up closing her book and edging her way towards the trail back to camp and her husband.

"You'll be helping me with something all right girlie," Gideon had started to laugh. 

At this point Erica had turn to run coming face to face with Anthony Wesson running full force into his barrel like chest. He too was dressed in army fatigues a pair of dog tags around his neck as well. He sported a red beret on the side of his dirty blonde head. He too was in need of a shave. 

"Going somewhere? My brother was talking to you," Anthony asked grabbing her by her arms in his meaty hands.

"My husband isn't too far away from here and he is expecting me back soon. He'll have everyone out looking for me." Neither man seemed to be moved by the revelation. "He's a Texas Ranger he has the resources they'll be out looking for me before nightfall."

"We'd better get a move on then Gid. We don't want no Texas Ranger catching us," Anthony joked. Erica struggled to get out of the man's grasp and he laughed at her until she caught hold of the metal tags hanging around his neck and yanked breaking the chain and sending them flying. "You little…" his hand came up catching the side of Erica's face and sending her to the ground. Gideon immediately pounced on her tying her hands tightly behind her back and then securing her ankles. Rolling her over to her back he ripped a chunk of the tape from the roll and smoothed it over her mouth with his dirty hand.

"She sure is pretty Anthony," he said again smoothing his hand over Erica's breast as she squirmed to get away from the man.

"Move out of the way Gideon," Anthony had commanded coming to stand in front of Erica. Bending and in one quick scoop he had lifted her over his shoulder and headed back along the trail they had come.

An hour later they were back at their run down camper. Gideon scampered in first removing the fake panel at the front of the camper that hid the narrow bed space. Anthony followed with Erica lifting her as if she was nothing and tucking her into the space. The heavy panel was then lifted into place and she was locked in.

~~~~~

Gage raced down the narrow, slippery trail as fast as humanly possible chiding himself for letting Sydney talk him into this trip. His mind raced as he thought about the circumstances that surrounded Chris' birth and then Piper's birth, he just wanted his wife to be safe in a hospital having this little one. He pushed himself a little harder the clearing coming into site.

"Syd," he came to a panting halt beside her. "Talk to me Honey," he gasped out to her taking her in his arms.

"I'm fine Gage, I had three sharp pains but they seemed to have stopped now that I'm relaxing," she tried to ease his worry and hers.

"Doesn't matter Sydney I'm getting you to a hospital. I…" he didn't finish he just held her close and she was glad of it.

"Gage I can keep Piper and Chris here with us if you like," Alex started to say.

"Thanks Alex but you'll have your hands full with Marcus and Torrie…" Again Gage's voice trailed off. "Let's get going here we have to alert the authorities and get Search and Rescue in here. I want you taken care of too Syd." he stressed as he began to lift her in his arms.

"Gage let me walk, I'm really okay for now and I might need you to help me later."

What she said made sense and he set her on her feet his arm around her making sure she was okay. He pulled her close a moment more gently kissing her keeping his arm around her before calling, "Chris, Piper we have to get going."

"Mommy are you okay," Piper anxiously asked running over to where her mother and father were.

"Yes Pipe I'm fine Daddy and I just want to get things checked out and want you guys to come with us," Sydney explained to their little girl.

"Is the baby going to get born?" she persisted as they began making their way up the trail.

"Not right this minute but probably very soon," Sydney tried to answer her questions.

"How soon?"

"Piper," Gage cut into the conversation, "the minute the baby is here we'll let you know. Babies just do things when they want to."

Finally making it to the car Gage helped Syd in before helping the kids into their seats. Quickly he started the engine and began backing out from where he was parked. 

"Dad look out," Chris screamed out as a muddy beat-up old blue camper came charging around the bend in the road. Slamming on the breaks Gage brought the car to a screeching stop.

"Syd?"

"Fine Gage."

"Chris, Piper all right?" he asked as both he and Syd turned in their seats.

"Yep okay," Chris answered as Piper shook her head. 

Once again Gage began to slowly back out and slowly proceeded down the road. They hadn't gone very far that they came up on the camper nose first in the ditch. "Everyone stay put," Gage told his family pulling to the side of the road and getting out.

Driver and passenger were both out of the car before Gage got to them. "Everyone all right here?" Gage asked. 

"Yeah fine a deer ran across the road right in front of me," Anthony offered as Gage walked to the front of the camper. 

Gage doubted the deer story knowing how fast they had been going but since no one was hurt and he needed to get going he let it pass telling them he would send back help. He got back in the car and headed out again towards the town.

From where she was being held prisoner Erica could see Gage she tried to get his attention but the walls had been insulated against any nose getting out. She watched as Gage spoke with her two captors then began walking away. She tried fruitlessly to call out to him as the tears flowed down her face knowing he couldn't hear her, he walked away not knowing she was there.

Once Gage's car disappeared down Gideon yanked opened the camper door and jumped inside. The way the camper had nosedived into the ditch everything tilted towards the front. He slide along the floor until coming to the end to reach up and pull the heavy panel out of the way. Anthony was right behind him to reach in, grab Erica's feet and yank her out. She kicked and fought as best she could to no avail she was still hauled out of the camper. Once outside Anthony Wesson catching the front of her jacket with one hand ploughed his fist into her face with the other knocking her cold. He then hoisted her once again over his shoulder and they started into the woods.

"I guess we walk tonight Gid," he commented.

 "Yeah and just our luck it looks like more rain."

~~~~~

Walker had stopped Trivette long enough to make a quick survey of the area his eyes coming to rest on a silver chain. Walking over he squatted down to pick it up catching sight on the metal dog tag. Picking it up he read the name on it aloud to Trivette, "Wesson, Anthony P." before putting it in his shirt pocket.

Turning his attention to the trail that was left he made note that one of them was probably carrying Erica seeing the one set of boot prints was much deeper.

Trivette was barely listening to his partner as he let Walker take lead. He knew his partner wouldn't miss things that he probably would in his hurry to get to his wife. His mind drifted to her again, why had he been so stubborn that morning? Why hadn't he just gone over, said he was sorry and asked her to discuss things with him. That's all she had wanted to do last night.

As if reading his mind Walker spoke, "Trivette we'll find her and you two will resolve what is going on between the two of you. Concentrate on that and not what lead up to this."

"I know you're right Walker, man I just don't know how I let it happen. I just don't know…" Trivette fell silent pushing on behind his partner.

Walker knew exactly how his friend felt quickening their pace hoping to put a stop to this and get Erica home fast.

_County General Hospital_

Sydney lay back in the bed a monitor around her belly keeping track of the baby's vitals. She was trying to relax so her and Gage could get out of there to help search for Erica. Gage had just gone out to the waiting room to bring Piper and Chris into the room with them.

The door opened and Doctor Mark Young came in. He had an open file in his hands as he came to stand beside Syd's bed. "Mrs. Gage," he began looking over his glasses that were resting on the end of his nose. "I've been looking over your medical files that your doctor has faxed to me it says here that your previous deliveries were both early and were home deliveries."

"Early yes but not quite at home," Gage answered for her as he came in the door with the children.

Doctor Young turned to look over the top of his glasses at Gage asking, "and you would be…"

"He's our Dad and we came to visit our Mom," Piper chimed in before anyone else could say anything.

"Is that a fact young lady?" Doctor Young addressed Piper.

"Um hmm. Are you going to delivery my new sister? My Dad delivered me and Chris."

"I think your Dad did a pretty good job with you and your brother do you think we should let him deliver this one too?"

"Oh no, no," Gage was shaking his head, "I want Sydney in the best of care in a hospital to have this one."

"Well it isn't going to be right away so I'm going to let Mommy go home with you," the doctor once more addressed Piper.

"I can leave any time then?" Syd questioned already sitting up in bed.

"Excuse me Doctor Young could I maybe see you outside for a moment. Kids can you stay with Mom."

"Gage I feel fine," Syd cut in her eyes pleading with him.

"I know Syd I just have a couple of questions," he answered his concern for her still evident on his face as he followed the doctor into the hall. "I don't mean to tell you your job but what happened today with her is exactly what happened last time. She had a few sharp pains they stopped and a couple of hours later she was in labour. With both Chris and Piper she wasn't in labour very long…"

"I can understand your concern," Doctor Young volunteered, "but from how things stand right now it might be a couple more days or a couple more weeks. Either way there is no need for your wife to be in hospital. Just keep a close eye on her, keep her relaxed and this baby will be here before you know it."

Closing his eyes for a moment Gage finally shook his head in agreement with Doctor Young.

"All right then I'll go and get your wife's paperwork in order and you'll be able to leave once she is dressed." Again the doctor smiled extending his hand to shake to shake Gage's.

Taking the doctor's hand Gage thanked him before turning back to push open the door to Sydney's room.

"Well?" Sydney asked eyeing him suspiciously.

"Well it looks like we have to wait some more for this Gage to be born," he smiled at her. Sitting on the edge of the bed he took her hand in his and asked, "Are you really feeling all right?"

"I'm tired and hungry but I other then that I'm fine."

Gage leaned forward to kiss her only to be interrupted by Chris telling Piper, "So now they are going to smooch." Gage was going to be a little more passionate but instead kissed his wife's cheek.

"All right you two," he said turning to the kids, "if we get out of here for a minute Mom can get dressed and we can get something to eat." Turning back to Syd he let her know they'd just be down the hall in the waiting room.

_The Campgrounds and Park_

Once Gage had left with Sydney and the children Alex had herded the Trivette children and hers back up to the campsite. Looking around she saw that Walker had gotten one tent up at least while Gage hadn't got any of theirs put up. Things sat in piles waiting to be looked after. To make matters worse the wind was picking up and the clouds were rolling in.

The local sheriff's department wasn't long getting there, Search and Rescue wasn't far behind. Alex quickly explained everything she knew.

"Mrs. Walker in view of what is happening here I would suggest that you take the children to our motel that is on the edge of town for the night," Sheriff Cole was suggesting. "When we catch up with your husband and Ranger Trivette we can let them know where you are."

Alex nodded in agreement just as she heard a voice behind her, "Aunt Alex where are Mommy and Daddy?" Marcus stood behind her with Torrie in front of him his hand resting on her little shoulder. 

Alex weighed her words before she spoke crouching down in front of the two children she took one of each of their hands in hers. "Your Mom got lost in the woods and your Dad and Uncle Walker are trying to find her. Now all these men are going to help find her too. So for now we are going to go into town and find a nice warm dry place for the night and when they find your Mom they'll come and get us."

"Okay Aunt Alex," Marcus agreed trying to be brave for Torrie.

Torrie wasn't quite as brave, "I want Mommy," she cried out tears running down her little face.

Alex put her arms around the child and lifted her up, "I know you do," she told Torrie. "And your Mommy wants to be with you guys too."

~~~~~

The trail that Walker and Trivette were following came to an abrupt stop when they came upon the parking area. "Great just great they could be anywhere by now," Jimmy

shouted out in frustration walking off to stand by himself for a moment to try and collect his thoughts, to get back on track.

Walker who had been taking a closer look at the tracks stood up as Trivette walked back over to him. "Let's assume that they had some sort of camper that they loaded Erica in. By how deep these ruts in the mud are I'd say it was one of those old heavy ones that loads on a pickup truck."

They had no more time for speculation the sheriff's car was pulling in. "Ranger Walker and Trivette," he called to them as he got out of the car and began walking towards them. Walker nodded yes and the Sheriff continued, "I'm Sheriff Cole and this is Deputy Stewart. Mrs. Walker loaded up the kids and went into town to the local motel for the night." he informed them. "Have you got anything?" he asked next.

Trivette stayed mute letting Walker explain what they knew so far ending with showing the dog tags to the sheriff. 

"Wesson, Anthony P." Sheriff Cole read aloud. "Your other Ranger, Ranger Gage reported a camper in the ditch just inside the camp grounds said no one was hurt but they needed help to get it pulled out. We passed it on the way in two of my deputies stopped to investigate while the rest of us continued in. Let me get them on the radio."

The sheriff walked back over to his car, opening the door he picked up the radio and called in, "Andy what did you find out on that camper?" 

The deputies voice crackled back over the airwaves, "There was no one here it looks like they may have wandered into the woods on foot. The plates say it's registered to a Gideon Wesson out on River Road."

"Andy treat the area as a crime scene we're on our way."

"All right Sheriff will do."

Getting into the sheriff's car they were soon at the spot where the camper still sat stuck in the ditch. A light drizzle had begun but the trail leading into the woods was still very evident. It took Walker only a moment to know that it was made by the same individuals that had made the previous trail they had been following. "It looks as if they are carrying Erica again," he commented to Trivette.

"What are we waiting for?" Trivette asked heading to go into the trees.

"First light Trivette," Walker retorted as his friend turned to stare at him.

"Walker I can't just go and sleep in a nice warm bed some where knowing she is out there.

"Ranger's," the sheriff was speaking again, "the direction they are heading is out to River Road, these boys are headed home."

"How far is home?" Trivette asked looking at the sheriff.

"About thirty miles by way of the highway, about twenty miles on foot from here. There's something that you should know about the Wesson clan," the sheriff began as both Walker and Trivette stood waiting for what ever revelation Sheriff Cole was going to tell them. "We haven't had any trouble from them in years, in fact I was just a deputy when we first ran them in. "The old man Everett had a real appetite for young girls, his wife must have thought it was all right or maybe she was just plain scared of him but what ever the case she helped him abduct and detain more then one of his victims. Everett's brother kept up the farm and their two boys while they were in prison. Everett died in prison but Donna May has been out for about five years she came back here but keeps to herself there are still a lot of hard feelings this is a small community. Both her boys still live with her Gideon and Anthony."

"And they have Erica," Jimmy cried out all most beside himself with worry and fear over his wife. Walker put his hand on his partner's shoulder to steady him. "I swear Walker if they've hurt her, if they've…"

"We'll get to them before they have a chance Trivette you have to believe that," Walker's voice was telling him assuring him.

"Once you get to the trail it's pretty easy to follow even in the dark," Sheriff Cole was continuing. "We've got enough people here to start in tonight." And then her added, "Ranger's if she was my wife I'd start looking tonight."

"You have someone that knows the area and can lead the way?" Walker asked.

Sheriff Cole nodded his head calling, "Joshua come here," at the same time. "Need you to get these two over to the river trail that comes out near River Road."

"Back of the Wesson farm?" he asked knowing the answer all ready.

"Yeah take Steve and Clint with you."

Joshua nodded his head saying to Walker and Trivette, "Let's get you fitted with a couple of rain slickers and get going, they got a couple of hours on us."

_Lucky Chance Motel_

Gage and Sydney pulled into the parking lot at the motel just before Walker's silver ram did Alex at the wheel. 

"Any news?" Gage asked getting out of the car and going around to where Alex was.

"Nothing so far, everyone agreed it would be better in light of the body and Erica that I bring the children into town for the night. How's Syd?"

"Syd's fine, false alarm," she responded getting out of the car joining her friends. "Gage why don't we all get settled order in some food and then you can go find out what's going on."

"Yeah we could do that," Gage reluctantly answered.

"Gage stop it Alex is here and I promise I won't have this baby with out you."

"You're right Syd, I just can't help worry about you, but you're right I've got to help find Erica if I can," he conceded.

"Gage no one would blame you if you stayed here with Sydney," Alex assured her friends.

"Yeah I would blame me," he admitted letting his wife put his arm around him.

"I'm fine honey really I am," she smiled up at him.

"Can we get out yet Mom," Piper called from the car.

"Very soon Pipe, Daddy and Aunt Alex have to go in and make arrangements."

Gage held the door open and they disappeared inside while Sydney waited outside with the children. A few minutes later both emerged holding keys. Alex was able to get two rooms with an enjoining door while Gage got one right next door. Sydney called for pizza while the kids helped Gage and Alex bring the belongings in from the car and truck.

Piper and Chris went next door to wait with the rest of the kids giving Gage an opportunity to put his arms around Sydney. "Am I going to get a promise out of you that you are going to try to rest, put your feet up that kind of thing?" he asked her lifting her chin with his finger to look into her brown eyes. 

"I'll behave just find Erica and bring her home, we both know the hell this will be putting Jimmy threw."

He nodded slightly bending to catch her lips in a kiss only to be interrupted by their son. "Come on the pizza is here," he called knocking on the door at the same time.

"Coming right now Chris," Gage called stealing that kiss from Syd before opening the door to join the rest. 

Gage stayed long enough to eat a couple of pieces and then grabbing another one to take with him and headed towards the Sheriff's office.

_The Campgrounds and River Trail_

Joshua Martin knew exactly where he was going and wasted no time getting there. The men moved along in silence wanting to keep the element of surprise in their favour if and when they caught up with Gideon and Anthony Wesson.

Even though Anthony carried Erica over one shoulder the pair were able to keep a fair pace. Coming to a small clearing near he set her down to rest. Gideon walked over to where the land dropped away a good ten feet to the water below. Daylight was beginning to light the surroundings.

"Another hour and we'll be home," he commented, "I hope Mother hasn't worried too much about us."

"She hasn't she knows we are big boys and can take care of ourselves," Anthony told his brother. He turned to pick up Erica and she tried to squirm away from his touch.

Grabbing the front of her shirt once again he yanked her face into his asking, "Do I need to give you another hit to make you behave."

Erica silently began to cry again as the larger Wesson threw her over his shoulder and walked to the rock edge where his brother stood.

"Put her down Wesson." 

Both brothers stopped in their tracks facing her husband.

"You want her you get her," Anthony replied tossing her bound and gagged to hit on the rock side below before finally hitting the water.

Without a second thought both Trivette and Walker dived in after her.


	3. Part 3

_Part 3_

__

_Sheriff Cole's office_

Sheriff Cole was just pulling into his office as Gage drove in, "Sheriff," Gage called to him getting out as the man waited for him to catch up. "Ranger Gage," he said offering his hand.

"We think we have a lead on Ranger Trivette's wife. That camper that was in the ditch that you stopped to help we think the owner and his brother are who abducted her," the sheriff advised him as he took his hand.

Gage stopped dead in his tracks hearing the sheriff's words. "She was there?" he asked almost not believing that both he and Syd could miss the fact that Erica was in that camper.

"We wouldn't have known either except for the fact that Walker found a set of dog tags with Anthony Wesson's name on them," Cole explained filling in the rest of what they knew. "We're going out to the Wesson place now and start back the trail from that end. Interested in coming?"

"Yeah I'm coming I just need a minute to let my wife know."

"Boy or Girl? The sheriff questioned.

"False alarm," he replied dialing Syd's phone at the same time.

Sheriff Cole walked over to his desk as Syd picked up on her end. Quickly Gage told her what he had learnt and what they had missed.

"Gage I just can't believe we were that close and we didn't realize it."

"Syd I didn't call to upset you, Walker and Trivette are trailing them it's just a matter of time until we have her home. You okay?"

"I'd be a lot better if I was out there with you," she snapped back.

"I'm sorry Syd I'd like to have you out here with me too."

There was a slightly strained silence between them both blaming themselves for not realizing Erica had been right there and they failed to grasp it. "Gage be careful and bring her home."

"Always Syd."

_The River_

Trivette surfaced first his voice echoing loudly as he called out his wife's name.

"There Trivette," his partner shouted and they both headed towards her Walker getting there first. Turning her face out of the water he ripped the tape from her mouth as Jimmy got his arms around and together they started for shore.

Another splash was heard as Josh Martin hit the water. "Rangers they're in the water," was heard from the shouts above.

"I've got her Walker," Trivette called, "don't let those two animals get away."  Walker gave a quick look to his friends and catching Trivette's eyes nodded his head pushing off down stream to aid the pursuit.

As Jimmy neared the riverbank he lifted Erica in his arms cradling her close. Her eyes opened for just a moment with a flicker of recognition for her husband then closed again as if knowing she was safe.

"Erica Honey please open your eyes," Trivette whispered, "I'm so sorry about the fight, this is all my fault and I know it, please Honey forgive me, please just open your eyes."

"Ranger Trivette can you hold on the Rescue Team is on it's way," Steve Dawson could be heard shouting down from above.

"Thanks Dawson," Trivette heard his own voice shouting back.

~~~~~

The swirling waters carried the Wesson brothers down the river to where it made a sharp bend. Walker and Deputy Martin were only moments behind, they too manoeuvring the bend only to find both Anthony and Gideon to have disappeared from sight. The water had become calm pooling into a quiet area that looked as if it had been a favourite swimming hole for years. Both Walker and Martin headed to the most likely spot to haul themselves out.

"Wet tracks," Martin observed Walker nodding. Without a word both men began following. 

The trail followed close to the lower riverbank for about twenty feet before splitting up. One of the men went back in the water while the second went into the woods. Looking over the river as far as the eye could see there was no sign of human life. 

"The woods," Martin suggested and Walker concurred at least they would have a trail to follow.

~~~~~

It was still dark when Sheriff Cole, Gage and four other deputies pulled into the Wesson farm to be met by Donna May and her shotgun. 

"Donna May what are you doing with that?" the sheriff asked. "You know it is a violation of your parole."

"What is it you want Sheriff?" she asked lowering the weapon but keeping it at the ready.

"Looking for your boys," he replied his eyes never leaving her or that shotgun.

"What happen now bank robbery, drunk and disorderly, or was it some high and mighty's little girl getting themselves in trouble and you looking for a place to lay the blame?" she spitefully asked.

"We're missing a Ranger's wife and your two boys left enough evidence for a two year old to follow. Now are they here?" Sheriff Cole asked once more.

"They didn't come home last night. None of the chores is done and I got no idea where they're at," she indignantly told them.

"Then you won't mind us having a look around?"

"With whose authority?" she fiercely questioned her gun levelling at them again.

"By the authority of this search warrant and the county that's whose," Cole declared not backing down. "Now lay down that gun before I take you in on it."

Donna May stood staring them down for a few moments more before finally bringing the gun to her side. At this point one of the deputies walked to her and removed the gun from her hand.

"Abe you lead the way take Ranger Gage here and Jake with you back track down the river trail see if you can cut Anthony and Gideon off. Rangers Walker and Trivette with Josh and a couple of others are trailing them from the road in. The rest of you stay with me and we'll begin searching here."

Gage pulled his ball cap out pulling it low as he headed out with the two deputies. It had stopped raining but everything was still wet and the trail was slick with mud making the going slow. The group moved along in silence listening for any sound that someone was approaching.

A cool breeze came up from nowhere and Gage pulled his collar up against it. His mind wandered to Erica and Jimmy wondering how a simple camping trip with friends could have turned into such a disaster. Erica did so much for him and Syd when it came to the kids. There wasn't an undercover assignment they had that she wasn't there looking after Chris and Piper. Didn't matter what time of the day or night they knew they could count on her. Now here they were and she couldn't even count on them to save her from these two…

"You hear that?" Abe rasped all three men stopped to listen. 

Someone was directly in front of them and coming that way. Gage motioned for Abe and Jake to circle around behind while he stood his ground in the center of the trail. Within seconds Gideon Wesson came into sight. "Get that camper out of the ditch?"

"What are you doing here?" Gideon asked astonished to see Gage.

"Looking for you and your brother hoping to stop you from doing something stupid where Erica Trivette was concerned," Gage shot back.

"My brother isn't here and I don't know any Erica Trivette."

"You know you may have got me to believe that last night but this is a new day. So if you would be so kind as to put your hands behind your back."

Gage barely had the words out of his mouth that Gideon was charging him. Bringing his foot up he caught Gideon in the chest sending him flying backwards. Wesson was quick to get back on his feet once more charging at Gage. This time the man had his hunting knife drawn and ready to strike. Grabbing hold of the wrist of the hand holding the knife Gage was once again able to bring his foot up into Gideon's middle knocking the wind out of him.  Bending Gideon's wrist back Gage easily forced him to drop the knife the man dropping to the ground defeated.

Abe quickly stepped forward snapping the cuffs on Gideon pulling him to his feet.

"Can we try this again Gideon? Where is your brother and where is Erica Trivette?" Gage started again.

"Erica's with Trivette, but I don't know how she is," Walker answered coming up behind his ranger. "How's Sydney?"

"She's fine still no baby yet," Gage, answered asking at the same time, "what happened to Erica?"

"The other Wesson brother decided to throw her over a ten foot embankment into the river with her hands and feet tied together."

Closing his eyes Gage drew in a deep breath hearing Walker address Gideon. "As Ranger Gage asked where is your brother?"

"We split up I don't know where he went we were suppose to meet up later today at home that's all I know," Gideon replied.

Seeing they would get nowhere with the younger brother Walker sent him with Abe and Jake while he, Gage and Josh tried to track Anthony.

_County General Hospital_

The hospital was coming into view Jimmy Trivette held tightly to Erica's hand. He knew as soon as they touched down that they would be whisking her away to take care of her. The thought of being parted from her when she was hurt seemed unbearable. She opened her eyes briefly and he bent his head to her forcing a smile to keep from crying. He felt her squeeze his hand and he whispered, "I love you," to her.

All of a sudden they were on the ground, a flurry of people were rushing to them. Jimmy still had her hand as he ran along side the gurney, until they passed through the emergency doors. He stopped dead in his tracks staring at the swinging doors and crying. 

~~~~~

Alex along with Sydney and all the kids came bursting into the waiting room. "Daddy, Daddy," both Marcus and Torrie went running to their father's arms and he lifted them to him both at once.

"Where's Mommy?" Torrie was demanding to know.

Sitting down with them one on each knee Trivette took a deep breath. "Mommy got hurt a little, two bad men wanted Mommy to come with them. When Uncle Walker and I caught to them they threw Mommy into the water. She got bumped a lot and the doctors are fixing her up now."

"Why did they want to take her away from us?" Marcus asked tears in his eyes.

"Some bad people do things that we just don't understand Marcus. When that happens we just have to help each other," Jimmy explained the best he could.

"Have you heard anything?" Alex asked.

Jimmy shook his head no pulling his kids close again.

"Ranger Trivette?"

Trivette looked up where his wife's doctor stood waiting for him. Letting his lips rest against Torrie's temple he spoke to his children barely above a whisper, "Guys can you go over there with the other kids for a couple of minutes while Daddy talks to Mommy's doctor."

"Okay Daddy," Marcus agreed taking Torrie's little hand as they slipped from their father's knee to join the rest.

Nodding at Alex and Sydney they both fell in behind him as Trivette faced the doctor. Sydney was surprised to see that it was Doctor Young, the same Doctor Young who had seen her the day before.

"Mrs. Gage," he nodded and she smiled slightly before he turned to Trivette. "Ranger first your wife is out of danger and is doing fine, but I'm sorry to inform you that she has miscarried."

Jimmy stood there silently staring at the doctor as the words began to sink in. Finally finding his voice he asked, "Can I see her?"

"Give us a few minutes to get her settled in her room the nurse will come and get you."

Turning Jimmy walked to the window and stared out, Alex went to his side. Sydney turned to the doctor and thanked him. Walking over to her friends she heard Trivette say to Alex, "How could I have been so stupid she wasn't trying to tell me she wanted to have a baby, she wanted to tell me she was all ready going to have one."

Before anyone could speak the nurse was in the doorway calling to him, "Ranger Trivette?" Jimmy turned around to face her. "If you come this way I'll take you to your wife."

"Go a head Jimmy," Alex encouraged him. "She needs you."

"Alex I don't know what to say to her," his voice broke as he turned back to the window.

"That you love her Jimmy the rest will come," Alex told her friend as she placed her hand over his and Sydney nodded her agreement.

"You're right," he sighed turning to follow the nurse.

~~~~~

The sunshine was blazing into the room Trivette focused his eyes on the slow drip of the IV that ran into his wife's arm. Slowly he walked over to her pulling the chair close to her bed and reaching for hand to hold in his.

"Erica Honey."

Her eyes instantly popped open. "I'm sorry Jimmy," she whispered a tear escaping the corner of her eye.

"Erica… please Honey don't." Jimmy's eyes went to ceiling, his lips pulled into a thin lined smiled in an attempt to fight back his emotions. "I'm sorry Erica I should have…"

"Jimmy we both should have and we both didn't and here we are."

Trivette brought his hand to his wife's face gently caressing her cheek. "Erica I love you that is one thing that just never changes. When I couldn't find you, when I knew they had you…"

"I'm back now and I've learnt more then ever I need you. I should have trusted you even when you didn't sound too enthused about having a baby, I should have told you then… Oh Jimmy I'm sorry." The tears were rolling down her cheeks Trivette moved to sit beside her on the bed and took her in his arms.

"Erica, Erica, don't cry Honey. If anyone is sorry it's me, I should have heard you out given you a chance to tell me. I should have…" 

Her fingers were pressing against his lips, "shh, maybe we were both wrong."

"Maybe we were," he agreed pressing his lips on her forehead.

There was a knock on the door and Alex stuck her head in, "Hi we've got two young people out here dying to see Mommy."

"Well let them in cause I'm dying to see them too," Erica smiled as her son and daughter came rushing in.

"Mommy, Mommy," both were crying out as they rushed to her.

Jimmy picked up Torrie setting her beside Erica and then Marcus sitting him on the opposite side of her so both could hug her.

"You're feeling better?" Alex asked.

She nodded her head holding tight to her children, "We're going to get through it," she smiled looking at her husband as they clasped each others hand.

"I'm so glad I'm going to step outside with the children so Sydney can come in for a minute then we're going to go out and pick up the camping gear," Alex explained to them.

"Maybe you guys could bring our SUV back into town?" Trivette asked pulling the keys from his pocket and handing them to Alex.

"Sure can," Alex told him. "Now you make sure Erica relaxes and gets better while I try and get Sydney not to do to much until Gage gets back."

"Man I think I have the easier job," Trivette said letting his smile fall on his wife.

"Okay I'm going to go so Sydney can come in for a minute and we can get this done. Good to have you back Erica," she said squeezing Erica's hand.

"Thanks Alex," she retorted once again holding her children close to her trying to keep from crying.

Alex slipped out and a moment there was a light rap on the door and Syd stuck her head in. "Sydney come in," Jimmy told her.

"Just for a minute," she smiled hesitating a moment.

"Jimmy can you take the kids for a minute?" Erica asked knowing what was on her friend's mind.

Trivette lifted Torrie down as Marcus slid off the bed allowing Syd to sit on the edge of the bed.

"How are you feeling?" Erica asked.

"Hey that's what I'm suppose to be asking you," Syd replied letting Erica take her hand.

"You and Gage couldn't have possibly known that I was in that camper, even if you had gotten inside it. I'm back, alive and fairly unscathed. When I see your hard headed husband I'm going to tell him the same thing."

Sydney forced herself to smile at her friend and Erica put her arms around her hugging her. "I know you're right but I just feel like if we hadn't been so wrapped up in ourselves… this is no way for us to be doing our jobs."

"Sydney will you listen to yourself please, first you weren't on the job you were on vacation. You are entitled to think about just yourselves once in awhile."

"She's right you know Syd," Trivette added.

"It's just that…"

"You guys would have put everything on the line if you had known Erica was there and we never doubted that for a minute." Trivette had put his arms around her now too in a hug whispering to her, "You think you could drive my SUV back I've seen how Alex drives it's a lot like Gage."

Finally they got a small smile out of Sydney who promised she would get their vehicle back safe.__

_Wesson Farm_

The yard was lit up like Christmas with all the emergency vehicles coming and going. Anthony Wesson stood in a wooded area watching as every inch of the house and barns were being searched. His mother sat in the sheriff's car in handcuffs watching as they brought the three girls her boys had kidnapped for their entertainment out of the basement of the house.

"They have no right," Anthony seethed as he watched what was going on.

"Over here Sheriff," someone was calling from one of the small sheds and Anthony knew they had found the dead girl they hadn't had a chance to dispose of.

Their things were being boxed up and labelled; the boxes were being put in trucks, taken away for evidence. "They have no right to take away our things," Anthony muttered under his breath. He would make them pay for what they were doing.

The sheriff had walked over to where his mother was. He was questioning her; he could tell she wasn't giving an inch. This wasn't right they would all pay for doing this to his family. 

Suddenly a commotion went up as the two deputies, Abe and Jake appeared in the yard with Gideon his hands cuffed behind them. Anthony could feel his blood boiling as he watched what went on silently cursing everyone involved, cursing that Ranger's wife Gideon had to have. "Those Rangers," he cursed under his breath, everything had been fine until they showed up, this was their fault. The first order of business was to get Gideon out of their jail and then look after the Rangers.

"Hold on Mother we'll look after business, we'll take care of you just like we promised Daddy we always would," again Anthony muttered away to himself before trudging off into the woods again.

~~~~~

The trail Anthony Wesson had laid out for them to follow had more twists, turns and back tracking then Walker had seen in a long time.

"Haven't we covered this ground before?" Gage asked feeling they were going in circles and getting nowhere fast.

"We have covered this ground before he's taking us on a wild goose chase," Josh spoke up kneeling down beside Walker as the two of them looked at the tracks once more. 

"He's headed for home," Walker said standing up.

"What are we waiting for then?" Gage asked.

"Not a thing Gage," Walker replied knowing Gage wanted to be here but was worried about Sydney too. Following Josh they headed towards the Wesson farm the trail going straight there.

Gage was all ready pulling his phone as the farm came in site. "If Alex is with her I'll talk to her when you are done," Walker advised his friend knowing he was checking on his wife.

Smiling back at his boss he nodded as the line connected. "Syd everything all right?"

"Hi to you too Honey and yes everything is fine," Syd told him smiling at Alex as she turned into the park grounds. 

"Sorry Syd I've just been worried about you that's all," Gage admitted. Syd quickly gave him a report on Erica's condition while he quickly told her what was going on at the Wesson place and that they were still tracking Anthony.

"Mommy, Mommy I want to talk to Daddy," Piper was interrupting the conversation. 

"For one minute Piper Daddy is busy," Syd told her daughter letting her take the phone in her hand.

"Hi Daddy."

"Hi Pipe what are you up to today?" 

"Going with Aunt Alex to pick up the camping stuff," she had out before Syd could stop her.

"Piper I need to talk to Mommy again for a minute," Gage told her wondering what on earth Sydney was thinking.

"Daddy wants to talk to you again Mommy," Piper smiled handing the phone to her mother.

Taking the phone and smiling at her daughter she said, "Thanks Pipe," and put the phone to her ear.

"Sydney just what do you think you're doing?"

"Gage calm down I'm just doing the packing Alex and the kids are doing the carrying…" she got out before he cut her off.

"You are supposed to be resting with your feet up not packing up the camp grounds."

"It isn't the whole camp ground just our site, I'll be fine…" he cut her off again.

"Syd put Alex on the phone."

"Gage." 

"Syd." 

Looking at Alex she said, "He wants to talk to you."

Taking the phone from Syd Alex put it to her ear, "Yes Gage?"

"Don't let her do too much Alex please," he pleaded.

"I'll keep my eyes on her," Alex laughed handing the phone back to Syd.

"I'm sorry Honey I just… I love you."

"I know Gage I love you too I'll be good."

She handed the phone back to Alex saying, "Walker wants to talk to you."

~~~~~

Walker handed Gage's phone back to him saying, "Alex will make sure she is all right Gage."

"I know Walker it's just that she is there and you and I are here."

Smiling Walker slapped Gage on the shoulder, "Let's get a coffee and get back at it."

~~~~~

Anthony Wesson had watched the car with his mother and brother slowly move through the sea of emergency and law enforcement  vehicles. It was forced to pull to the side of the driveway to let the coroner pass, then continued to snake it's way to the road. 

Anthony started out again, he headed through the woods straight to the neighbour's farmer. He stood watching as the children waited for school bus eyeing the family car as he waited and watched. Once the children had boarded the school bus and it had disappeared down the road Anthony made his move. 

Opening the driver's door it was only a matter of moments before he had the car started and was tearing down the road.

_The Campgrounds _

"I can carry that Mom," Danny smiled taking the sleeping bag from Alex's hands.

"Thanks Honey," Alex told her son watching him disappear up the trail.

"What can I take Alex?" Sydney asked snapping her friend back to the task at hand.

"Nothing I promised Gage," she replied.

"Alex don't you start too."

"Why not go up to the trucks and keep an eye on what the kids are doing."

Rolling her eyes Sydney started up the trail to where they were parked. She got half way there when Chris came running down to where she was the rest close behind.

"Mom, mom," he was calling to her in a half whisper. "He's here, he's here."

"Whose here Chris?"

"One of those men in the camper."

"Are you sure Chris?" Syd questioned looking for any signs of Anthony Wesson.

"Positive Mom it was him he took off into the woods."

"Okay you guys get in Uncle Jimmy's truck, lock all the doors and get down. Don't open the doors for anyone but Aunt Alex or me understand," Sydney was ordering.

"Where are you going Mom?" Chris asked a look of worry crossing his face making him look more like his father then ever.

"To get Aunt Alex, get moving."

Chris turned with the rest to do as his mother said while Syd hurried back down the path. Opening the door Chris made sure everyone was inside then looking at Angela began, "You heard my Mom lock the doors and keep them down."

"Where are you going?" Angela cried grabbing his arm.

"To make sure our Moms get back here that's where."

"Chris." 

"Just look after them Angela," Chris told her closing the door of the SUV and taking off back down the familiar trail.

Sydney could hear Anthony Wesson's voice before she got to the clearing. Slowly she moved forward until she could get them in sight. He was standing behind Alex holding her against him a knife at her throat dragging her towards the trail that led down to the river. She could hear Alex pleading with Wesson, "Please my husband is a Texas Ranger he won't rest until you are brought to justice if you do this."

"Your husband is tramping around in the woods thirty miles from here looking for me," Wesson laughed. "I'll be finished here and long gone before he gets near here."

Sydney looked around for something she could use for a weapon her eyes coming to rest on a thick tree branch. Picking it up and dragging it Syd moved through the dense woods circling behind Alex and her captor. Stepping out on the path she lifted the branch and swung hitting Wesson in the shoulder just enough that he lost his grip on Alex.

Turning around he caught sight of Sydney, "You little… I'll teach you," he yelled out at her rushing at her knocking her to the ground at the same time. Gripping tight to his knife he brought it above his head just as Chris screamed, "Mom," he brought it down into her flesh.


	4. Part 4

_Part 4_

__

_The Wesson's Neighbour's Farm_

Jeannie Paxton stood with Sheriff Cole, Walker and Gage explaining to them how she had looked out her kitchen window to see Anthony Wesson get in their family car, hot wire it and drive out of their yard with it.

"I know that Wesson bunch," she was explaining, "I just went to the phone and called your office Sheriff."

"You did the right thing Honey," her husband Doug was assuring her. Turning to Walker and Gage he continued, "Those Wessons are just plain dangerous. I've forbidden my kids to go to the north side of the farm just because of them. Fact is I've had a run in with Anthony before, I was licking my wounds for quite a few days after."

"Sheriff," one of the deputies had walked over to join them. "The Paxton's car was spotted on route seventy-seven headed towards town."

"He has to go right by the campgrounds doesn't he?" Gage asked looking at Walker.

Walker nodded knowing exactly what Gage was thinking the same thought and worry going through his mind. Taking out his phone Gage began dialing his wife once again to be met with nothing but a lot of static on the airwaves. He shook his head no to Walker and nervously put his phone back in his pocket.

The sheriff had joined his deputy back at the car both Walker and Gage walked over the same direction. "Sheriff if we are about finished up here Gage and I would like to get back into town," Walker informed him.

"I'm heading that way myself in about thirty minutes if you can hold on," Cole told them.

Gage pulled his phone and dialed again still getting nothing but static on the line.

_The Campgrounds_

"Mom, Mom," Chris screamed running towards where Wesson had Sydney pinned to the ground.

Alex had quickly gotten to her feet spinning around just in time to see Wesson's knife plummet into Sydney. As fast as she could she grabbed up the branch that Sydney had hit the man with and with out giving it any thought swung it hard smashing Wesson in the head bowling him off of her. Again she hit him and then a third time making sure he wouldn't be getting up any time soon. 

"Mom, Mom," Chris was crying he had all ready dropped by her side taking hold of her hand his eyes fixed on the knife that protruded from her and the patch of red blood that surrounded it.

"Syd." Alex was all ready on her other side.

"My phone Alex… in my pocket," she got out biting her lip against the pain.

Alex began reaching in her pockets until her hand hit the phone, before she could dial Syd cried out. 

"What Syd?" Alex asked grasping her friend's hand.

"It's the baby Alex," she gasped out.

"Try and relax," Alex said taking charge Sydney could hear her talking into the phone as she closed her eyes grasping tighter to her son's hand. 

"This is Alex Walker I need police and emergency medical help at the Wildlife Park and Campgrounds."

Sydney turned to Chris as Alex relayed the details to the emergency people. "Chris we have to tie him up," she said her eyes fixing on Wesson. Tears were rolling down her young son's face as she spoke to him. "Honey if we don't get him tied up he may wake up and try to hurt us again."

Chris looked around the only thing he could see were the two sleeping bags that Alex was going to carry up. Getting up he ran over to where they were intent on bringing them to where Syd lay.

"Sydney," Alex was speaking to her and she tried to focus as another pain began, "The emergency people are on the way but I can't get through to Gage where ever he is his phone isn't working." 

"Alex," she cried out.

"Breath Honey, breath," Alex was instructing.

Chris stood silently watching as his mother's pain subsided remembering from when Piper was born knowing this baby was coming soon.

"How bout the strings on the sleeping bags?" he asked.

"Alex we have to tie him up." 

Alex looked at Syd and then Wesson nodding her head in agreement. Getting up her and Chris went to the unconscious man and tied his hands and feet using the nylon bindings of the sleeping bags as rope the actual sleeping bags trailing behind him.

"Chris can you go up to the road to watch for the EMT and police so you can bring them down here when they arrive?" 

Chris looked over to his Mom and back to Alex. "I'll take good care of her Chris until they get here." Alex promised. 

Chris nodded his head to her, getting up he went over where his Mother lay to explain he was going to wait for the police. Spying her phone he grabbed it and put it in his pocket kissed Syd's cheek and took off up the trail.

Half way to the road and parking Chris tried his father's number he could hear Gage's voice say hello but that was it the static took over and he lost the connection. Again he raced for the road to watch for the EMT.

Angela peeked her head up from the back seat of the Trivette SUV for the hundredth time since they had locked themselves in to see Chris at the edge of the road. "You guys stay here," she ordered Danny and Piper as she quickly opened the door and climbed to go to find out from Chris what was going on.

Danny and Piper were only a step behind Angela as they raced to the edge of the road and Chris as all three children started firing questions at once.

"Shh," Chris shouted at them as he dialled Gage's number again with no luck. "Piper Mom got stabbed and she's bleeding and she's going to have the baby. Aunt Alex is with her and when the police and EMT get here I have to take them to Mom." Chris got out in almost one breath finishing with, "Dad's phone isn't working he doesn't know Mom got stabbed."

Again Chris punched his father's number into the phone once more hearing Gage call, "hello Syd," into the phone.

"Dad it's me," Chris yelled into the phone. "Dad Mom got stabbed," he shouted only to hear Gage say, "Chris I can't hear you." 

Trying again Chris shouted louder, "Dad Mom got stabbed and she's going to have the baby." 

"Chris… your mother… where," Gage's voice broke up over the line being drowned out even more by the screaming sirens. Handing the phone to Piper he said, "Here you tell Dad I got to show them where Mom is." With that Chris raced over to where the deputies and the emergency rigs were pulling in to lead them to where Sydney was with Alex, Angela and Danny on his heels.

Suddenly the phone rang, "Daddy," Piper cried into the phone.

"Chris?"

"No it's me Piper. Daddy you got to come here," she sobbed what her brother had told her sinking in. "Mommy got stabbed and is bleeding and bleeding. She's going to have the baby too."

"Pipe… your Mother… what hap…"

"Hurry Daddy I don't want Mommy to die," Piper sobbed clicking the phone off as she ran after the others down the trail.

_Somewhere Between the Wesson Farm And the Campgrounds_

With Walker in the front with him and Gage in the backseat Sheriff Cole had just turned onto route seventy-seven towards town when Gage's phone had rang.

"Hello," he had called into the cell phone to be met with nothing more then static. "I really don't like this," he had commented to Walker. The senior Ranger had concurred with him as they headed towards town.

It wasn't a minute later that the phone rang again. "Hello Syd," Gage had all but shouted into the phone again faced with static and the phone cutting in and out. "Chris I can't hear you," he shouted.

"Mom… stabbed… and the baby."

"Chris your Mother where is she? What's going on?" Gage questioned as the line went dead. "Something's happened it sounded like Chris said Syd got stabbed and then something about the baby," Gage was again shouting as he dialled Syd's phone back.

"Daddy." Gage heard crystal clear as well as the sirens of the emergency people. 

"Chris?" He shouted back only to hear Piper's little voice, "…me Piper. Daddy… come here," followed by her sobs. 

"Piper what happened?"

"Mommy… stabbed… bleeding and bleeding… baby too," followed by more sobs.

Gage's face was expressionless as worry for his wife and children gripped his very being. He attempted once more to find out what was going on. "Pipe where's your Mother? What's happening?"

Once again the phone became clear as his daughter cried out to him, "Hurry Daddy I don't want Mommy to die." The line going dead as before.

"Walker I've got to get to Syd.  Piper just told me she didn't want Mommy to… to die," Gage could barely get the words out. He felt as if someone was wrenching out his guts. Syd was hurt and needed him; his family needed him… and he just wasn't there for them.

"Hang on Gage." Walker's voice was like an anchor in a storm.

Sheriff Cole had the lights on the car flashing now and the siren blaring as he raced towards town. Walker had got on the radio to find out that an emergency call had come in for a stabbing at the campground. "Units are responding, ETA to the hospital is another twenty minutes," the dispatchers voice came over the radio. 

"I'll head for the hospital Ranger Gage we should get there about the same time."

Gage merely nodded his head his gaze fixed to the outside as they sped along.

_County General Hospital_

The ambulance screamed into the emergency bay at County General Alex and the children just moments behind in Walker's ram. Another pain was pressing down on Syd she knew from experience that the baby was going to be born and soon.

"All right Mrs. Gage we need you to breath." Syd could hear them talking to her but all she could think was where are you Gage? She needed her husband she couldn't do this with out him.

There was more shouting and people swarming around her. "Let's get this knife out of her shoulder so we can get her up to delivery."

"My husband," she tried to say as another pain more intense then the last started.

"We don't have time to take her anywhere she's going to deliver now," someone else was shouting.

She could feel them moving her legs into position, a nurse instructing her that they were going to need her to push, another shout went up. "Sir you can't go in there."

"Like hell I can't!" 

"Gage," Syd cried out as the doors swung open and he rushed in security not far behind.

Doctor Young who had just come in for the emergency delivery recognized Gage immediately. "It's all right this is the father," he jumped in telling security who began to back off.

"Syd Honey," Gage had hold of her hand.

"Gage I can't do this," she cried grasping tightly to his hand.

"Breath Syd, yes you can do this, you always tell you can't and we have two beautiful kids who tell me different."

"Okay Sydney I need you to push," Doctor Young was calmly saying to her he had taken over the delivery and was assuring both her and Gage that everything was going fine.

"All right one more good push should do it." Syd could hear Doctor Young's words as she concentrated on Gage's face. "And now push."

"Come on Syd push," Gage was yelling at her as she bear down, her hands locked around his like a vise, a loud agonizing scream coming to her throat as Caitlin Anne Gage came into the world.

"A girl Sydney," Doctor Young was beaming at her.

Gage was leaning over her his lips against her cheek in a soft kiss, tears misting his eyes as he whispered, "I love you so much Sydney."

"And I love you Gage," she whispered back tears of love clouding her sight too.

"Sydney I'm going to give your daughter to Gage for safe keeping so they can get you up to surgery to patch up that hole in your shoulder. They'll both be waiting for you when you get down to your room," Her doctor was explaining as a nurse handed their daughter to Gage.

Gage leaned down with the baby so Sydney could see her and touch her tiny face. "We'll be waiting for Mommy won't we Cat."

"Get Daddy to introduce you to your big brother and your big sister," she smiled Gage's hand slipping into hers.

"We'll all be waiting for you Honey," Gage told her again bringing her fingers to his lips.

"We have to get going Mrs. Gage they are waiting for you upstairs."

Nodding her head she squeezed Gage's hand saying "I love you Francis," as they wheeled her out.

_Syd's Room Several Hours Later_

Gage had been in recovery when Sydney had woke up, she was pretty drowsy, he stayed with her a bit until they shooed him out promising that they would be able to spend time with her a little later.

Chris had pulled a chair over beside Sydney never taking his eyes from his mother, while Piper stood in front of Caitlin's little bed with her father watching the baby sleep.

"Umm," Syd quietly mumbled.

"Dad, Dad, she's waking up," Chris called excitedly to Gage.

Gage gently squeezed Piper's shoulder and turned to his wife. "Hey Sleepy how are you feeling?" he asked gently running his fingers through her hair.

"Not too bad," she told him smiling up at him.

"Mom we've been looking after Cat for you while you were sleeping," Chris informed her all ready adopting Gage's pet name for his tiny sister. "I'm so glad that you are okay Mom," her young son told her leaning forward to claim a kiss from his mother. 

"Do you want to hold Cat?" Gage teased his wife knowing how anxious she would be to have the baby in her arms. Watching the smile on her face widen he helped her sit up and prop pillows behind her. Turning back to where Caitlin had begun to fuss he reached for her in her tiny bed only to be met by Piper's protests.

"No Daddy, no," she cried out.

Instead of picking up the baby Gage picked up Piper and sat her on the edge of Syd's bed. "Why shouldn't Mommy hold Cat Piper?"

"I don't know?" the little girl tearfully confessed.

Sydney put her hand on Gage's arm and he looked into her face. That unspoken understanding that they shared so well took over. "Pipe Honey," Syd addressed her young daughter, "Are you mad at me about something?"

"No," she replied stubbornly looking straight ahead and not at her mother.

"Then why don't you come over here and give me a little hug?"

Piper still didn't move she stared straight ahead at her new baby sister a tear beginning to roll down her cheek. Sydney once again reached forward this time putting her hand on Piper's little arm. The child turned scrambling up against her mother crying in earnest now as Syd held her tight.

"Mommy I thought you were going to die," she sobbed tearfully to Sydney.

"Oh Honey," Syd cried looking to Gage who had picked up Chris and held him close now too. "I'm fine Piper, I'm sorry you were so frightened." Piper clung even tighter to Syd as she spoke. "Can I tell you a little secret?" Syd asked as Piper shook her head yes. "It scared me a little too, but I know if I let something like this scare me too much that I'm going to miss chances when I can hug you guys. I'll miss all the great times that we share. I love you and Chris and Daddy so much that no matter how scared or worried I am I'm still going to take the chance to share your lives. Now we have Caitlin and she needs us all to love her and take care of her and not to be too scared."

As if on cue Cat gave out a loud shriek, Gage set Chris down on Syd's bed too and lifted the baby into his arms cuddling her for a moment asking Piper if it would be all right for Mommy to hold Cat now. 

Shaking her head yes Piper moved over so Gage could finally lay Sydney's new daughter in her good arm.

A gentle rap on the door turned everyone's heads as Erica smiling face appeared. "Hey everyone is it all right if Jimmy and I come in for a peek?"

"Yes come in," Gage replied the grin of a proud new Daddy displayed across his face.

"We got a new sister," Piper proudly told them.

"You do? Can we see her?" Jimmy quizzed the child.

"Looks like another Gage here," Erica smiled wistfully at the baby noting the blonde fuzz on her tiny head.

"I think she looks more like my mother then the Gage side of the family," Gage mused.

"Maybe some of her Aunt Julie," Trivette smiled his arm tightening around his wife feeling their loss too as they smiled into the tiny face of this child.

"Hey isn't it our turn yet?"

Everyone looked to see Alex peek her head inside the room. 

"Alex are you and Walker outside with all the kids?" Syd asked watching her husband walk towards the door.

"Then bring them all in they're family," Gage smiled pulling the door wide for everyone to troop in.

Alex and Walker came over to the bed for a closer look. "She's beautiful Sydney," Alex told her. 

Walker leaned forward to lightly kiss her cheek telling her at the same time, "Sorry I missed this one's birth."

"I'm just glad you got my husband here on time, a couple minutes more and he would have missed the whole thing."

The door opened yet a third time to admit the floor nurse. "All right everyone out Mrs. Gage needs some rest," she ordered and from her size and girth no one dared to argue.

"Piper and Chris would you like to come back to the motel with us?" Alex asked the children.

Piper stole a sideways glance at her Mom and Dad before stating, "Sure I'm not scared."

With hands on hips the nurse stood at the door until everyone had marched out with the exception of Gage.

Alex and Walker herded their children along with the Gage and Trivette children towards the elevator as Jimmy walked Erica back to her room. As they neared the door Jimmy stopped her to hold her in his arms. "How about when the doctor gives us the green light we work on having another baby too?"

"Are you sure Jimmy?"

"Very sure Honey."

"I really do love you Jimmy Trivette," Erica whispered to him. 

Trivette just drew her a little closer and kissed her once again.

~~~~~

Cat fussed for a bit more until Sydney was able to get her settled at her breast to feed her. Gage had lain back in the bed with his arms around both to help Sydney hold her.

"She may favour your mother in looks but she certainly has the Gage appetite," Syd quipped leaning back against her husband.

Smiling contently Gage watched his daughter whose blue eyes were wide open as if trying to take in the whole world at once. He nuzzled against Syd's neck whispering to her; "I'd put money on the fact there is probably a lot of that Cooke disposition hidden under that Gage façade."

"Is that such a bad thing Francis?"

"No that will be something that makes her extra special just like her Mom."

The End


End file.
